Fire and Ice
by SunniMaddison
Summary: Maddi and Sunny reunite through the power of fanfiction! No, but for real. Sunni writes a chapter and Maddi writes one. Sunni starts. Noah and Mahx are escapees of the school and set out on a journey to do… well they don't exactly know yet. With their new found neighbors, Max and the gang, who knows what could happen?


_**Written By Sunni**_

**Noahliy**

I wandered the desert. My footfalls made the sand under my feet crunch. I kept going until the sky turned a deep shade of purple. My wings dragged behind me. One of them was broken from when I fell. I remember a flash, and then falling hard and fast. I wrapped my wings around myself just before I hit the ground with a thud.

When the sky fell to a blackish color, I noticed a figure lying in the sand about a football field away. I picked up my pace and limp-walk-jogged towards it. When I got there, I soon realized it was a girl about my age. She had long, crimson red hair that fell past her shoulders and onto her black leather jacket in wild curls. She had cuts and bruises all over body. So much so that I thought it was a costume at first. At least she was breathing.

I shook her, careful not to touch any of the bruises. "Hey. Wake up." I whispered. There was no response. "Hey! Wake. Up." I said louder. The girl's eyes flashed open. I gasped. Her eyes were bright emerald green. So bright that they were almost luminescent. They also had big bright flecks of brown swimming in the pools of green.

She realized that she was lying on the ground and stood up, but I was too busy trying to hide my wings. That's not easy when you have a 15 foot wingspan. I was counting on the darkness to help me. "Thanks," was all the girl said before turning around and sprinting away. "Wait!" I yelled. Why did I do that? Why am i running after her? I caught up quickly, but as soon as I reached her she stopped running entirely.

"What do you want? I have my own business to take care of." She leaned over and tied her camouflage colored converse. "Um.." I had to think fast. "I'm Noahliy Ice." Wow that doesn't sound lame at all. That is about the time what the girl noticed my wings. Her eyes widened. I winced.

"Woah.." She leaned over and touched my non-broken wing. "You have wings too?!" She said as she extended her pair. They were kinda like mine. Mine are black fading to white tips. Each of my feathers has a strand of royal purple in them to match my eyes. Hers were black fading to red tips. They matched her hair. She had a 14 foot wingspan, easy.

"I, um, I am Mahx. Um, uhhh, Mahx Fire." Even though her voice was a bit shaky she spoke with authority. She offered me her hand. I shook it and she started walking away again. I raced to her side. " Hey! Where are you going?" She replied with a quick, "None ya." She then thought better of it and gave me a better answer. "That is the beauty of not being on any government mainframe. We don't exist! We can do whatever we want!" She was yelling and spinning with her hands raised in the air. I stretched my wings out. The broken bone snapped into place. I groaned. That is going to hurt tomorrow. I jumped straight into the air and flew round with my sore body and wings. Mahx took a running start and followed behind me. Then she winked at me. "Let's go to the beach. It seems like a good place for us misfit toys." My smike widened and so did hers. We were going to the beach! And with that we headed to the west coast.

###

That was two years ago. I was 13 and Mahx was 12. I still can't remember what happened before I fell out of the sky that day. Mahx and I found an abandoned cabin in the woods not far from this big mansion by the lake and meadow. It was a good place to steal out of for food when we need it.

Two years since I met Mahx. Two years since our ADHD took over and we found this cabin in Colorado instead of actually ever reaching the beach. A year and a half since we found the mansion and started to steal food. A year since we figured out how many people lived in the mansion. An hour since we caught a goldilocks (well more like coffee locks) in the two bears cabin in the woods. That is if Mahx and I were bears... We decided to let her sleep until she woke up. Then she would be in for an interrogation and possibly a thorough ass kicking!

She had short cut black hair and caramel shin. Her face was perfectly symmetrical. She was so small, at least four inches smaller than my five foot nine. She was wearing a plain black T-shirt and skinny jeans. She had on brown leather mokasins that I kind of wish were mine. '_They_ _would_ _be_ _hard_ _to_ _run_ in, ' I told myself. Mahx watched her while I went to the mansion. We needed more food, not dumpster McDiebeitis (Mahx speak for McDonalds).

The six children in the house were getting into this older, dark haired lady's van for school. School, ha, makes me smile every time. Four kids about my age got in, then a young teen, then an almost preteen, then a tiny blonde haired girl got in. The van went onto the road through the treeline. That's when I sprinted to the second story window above the back door. The window is always unlocked. Why lock your windows when you lived in the middle of the woods? Easy, you don't.

I slipped inside and took off down the stairs and into the kitchen. I took the things from the back of the cupboard. A few cans and a jar of peanut butter is all I came for. I went back upstairs and jumped out of the window. I flew through the trees with ease. I saw our home and slowed to my landing. I heard shouting coming from inside.

Our coffee-locks must have woken up. I was actually impressed. Mahx wasn't beating the actual crap out of anyone...yet. "Hey." I said as I walked by to go put away our new food items. Mahx gave me the look. The look that says, 'Butt out or I will kill you.' It was usually good to listen. Coffee-locks sat up on the couch and looked at the back of my head. I could feel it. As soon as I turned around to face her she gasped and whispered a barely audible, "Noah."


End file.
